


a broken love story

by NervousAndAkward



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, Angst, Drunk Driving, Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mortal AU, One Shot, Rejection, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAndAkward/pseuds/NervousAndAkward
Summary: A mortal au where Will and Nico have known each other since childhood and Nico was the one that got away.





	a broken love story

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They’re sixteen, laying on the plush grass and staring at the stars.

“I think I love you.”

“Please don’t.”

Will feels his glass heart, so fragile and full, shatter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They’re 17, sitting next to each other on a bus with 20 of their classmates.

“I have a boyfriend.”

“Oh.”

For the second time in his life, Nico has broken Will’s glass heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They’re 18, sitting in the backseat of Wills car, slightly tipsy off cheap wine.

“I’m in love with you. Please.”

“I can’t.”

Nico gets out of the car. Will watches him go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They’re 19, each getting into a car, going to completely different sides of the globe. Nico’s boyfriend is going with him.

“I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll see you around.”

His boyfriend rushes him into the car. Will watches them drive off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They’re 20 when Will gets a phone call.

“He proposed.”

“I’m so happy for you.”

Will hangs up the phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He’s 21 when he gets a phone call.

“Nico was killed in a drunk driving accident.”

Will hangs up the phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He’s 21 when he’s at the cemetery, staring down at the beautiful marble.

“I still love you.”

A single tear slips down his cheek. The grave doesn’t respond.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He’s 29 when he sits in his home alone, young children at school and wife at work.

He’d still not gotten over him.

He’s depressed.

He’d always been depressed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He’s 32 when they pull his body from the river.

He’d always been pathetic, hadn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr @sunshine-and-deathbreath


End file.
